Ranger Order
The Ranger Order, also known as the Caribbean Rangers, was the most elite, organized, and powerful fighting force in Spain during the Pearsonic Era, a fighting force of warriors and mercenaries gathered for a common cause. They were a Christian-based order, similar to the Knights Templar, that took part in many of King Philip Clemente V's most important battles. The Ranger Code Original Ranger Code # We, together a small but faithful band will overcome the multitude of the faithless. # No man is left behind. # Seek the Kingdom of Heaven in all that you do. # Honor The Ranger Lords, as they are the ones that taught you all that you know. # Some defeats are more triumphant than victories. # Do not rely on your men to bring you victory, but seek strategical advantages. # Protect the poor and broken hearted. # Keep the Freedom, not the peace. # Know your enemy. # Do not inflict all damage in your power upon your enemy for they may one day become your friend. # Expect the unexpected. # Never surrender, fight to the last man. # Should the Council be destroyed, do everything in your power to restore it. # Ransoms are not accepted. # If a man tells you to do something against the code, end him on the spot. # Be selfless in all that you do, help the needy, destroy the corrupt. # It's better to do a little evil, to bring a greater good. # A man who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot will be victorious. # Respect is earned, not given. Adjusted Ranger Code # We protect the Freedom, not the Peace. # No man is ever left behind. # A Ranger is required to complete his mission, regardless of the obstacles that may occur when completing it. # Put your own life after the life of your fellow Rangers. # Respect your mentors. # Speak the truth, and fear no evil. # Fight honorably, but fiercely. # Follow your Grand Master, but should he turn ill-minded, protect the Code do what is necessary to keep the Order intact. # Treason is punished with execution; no exceptions. # Defend the innocent and helpless. # Show no mercy for your enemy, for you shall receive none. # We bow to no outsiders. We are Rangers; we stand united or die divided. About Origins, Purpose, and Structure The Caribbean Rangers were formed near the turn of the 18th century, by Philip Clemente V, Hector Wilhayes, and Sir Lunius Sargento. It was initially founded with a holy mission, to keep the citizens of the Caribbean (including pirates) free of what its founders perceived to be oppression by the forces of the East India Trading Company, believing such "oppression" to be ungodly. In its early days, it was responsible for a temporary retreat of the Company from the Caribbean, but they would return very shortly. Initially an order that was dedicated to upholding godly principles, the righteous Ranger Order would soon be corrupted by the agenda and ambitions of its primary founder, Philip Clemente V, when he brought the Order to Spain for the purpose of supporting his father during the First Spanish Civil War. From there, Philip led the Order against his father, proclaiming him to be an unjust and ungodly man, and using the Order as an instrument of his power, corrupting its initial pure intent. In following years, the Order would rule Spain democratically via the Ranger Lords' Council, but would later significantly dwindle in numbers as they were used to carry out the will of Philip after the Imperialist Faction declared him King of Spain. The Ranger Order was led by the Ranger Lords' Council, which was presided over by the Grand Master of the Ranger Order, and consisted of the Order's Major and Minor Ranger Lords. These Lords were elected by a majority within the Ranger Lords' Council. Promotions, however, as well as demotions, also had to be approved by the Grand Master. The Order consisted of three separate factions with different interpretations of the Ranger Code, and members would join a faction based upon which interpretation they favored. The forming of these interpretations ultimately led to Lords forming rivalries against each other and openly fighting one another, which resulted in a massive war between the Rangers that caused most of their members to leave the Ranger Order or be killed in the fray. The remaining Lords followed King Philip Clemente V and carried out his bidding during the Pearsonic Era of Spain's history. The Ranger Factions The Imperialists * The Imperialists were the largest Ranger Faction. They were under the leadership of Grand Master Philip Clemente V, Major Lord Leon Daggerskull, Major Lord Spadus Ignacio IV and Major Lord Hector Wildhayes. They pushed for a "King" in Spain, and a more united Order with divine loyalty to its Grand Master. The Imperialists were comprised of about 40% of the Ranger Order, approximately 200 Rangers. The Isolationists * The Isolationists were the second largest Ranger Faction. They were under the jurisdiction of Major Lord Ferdinand Clemente VI, Major Lord Silus Clemente, and Major Lord Edgar Ironcrash. They pushed for extreme limitations on Philip's power and wanted to conserve the Spanish oligarchy at all costs and prevent the coronation of a "King." The Isolationists were comprised of about 35% of the Ranger Order, approximately 175 Rangers. The Moderates * The Moderates were the third largest Ranger Faction. They were under the leadership of Major Lord Lunius Sargento, Major Lord Hector Raidgrin, Major Christopher Basque, and Minor Lord Jack Redsilver. The Moderates pushed for the unity of the Ranger Lords, but like the Isolationists also were against the coronation of a Spanish "King" and wanted to conserve the oligarchy at all costs. Moderates sometimes sided with the Imperialists, and sometimes with the Isolationists depending on the circumstances of the situation. The Moderates were comprised of about 25% of the Ranger Order, approximately 125 Rangers. Known Members of the Ranger Order * Grand Master Philip Clemente V (Imperialist) * Major Lord Christopher Basque (Moderate) * Major Lord Edgar Ironcrash (Isolationist) * Major Lord Ferdinand Clemente VI (Isolationist) * Major Lord Hector Raidgrin (Moderate) * Major Lord Hector Wildhayes (Imperialist) * Major Lord Leon Daggerskull (Imperialist) * Major Lord Lunius Sargento (Moderate) * Major Lord Silus Clemente (Isolationist) * Major Lord Spadus Ignacio IV (Imperialist) * Minor Lord Benjamin Clemente (Imperialist) * Minor Lord David Bladekidd (Moderate) * Minor Lord Dog O'Hawk (Imperialist) * Minor Lord Jack Redsilver (Moderate) * Minor Lord Ned Yellowbeard (Moderate) * Minor Lord Tan Xian Tan (Imperialist) * Minor Lord William Redskull (Imperialist) * Knight Augustine Clemente (Imperialist) * Knight Ezequiel Clemente (Isolationist) * Knight Jonathan Clemente (Moderate) * Knight Lilech (Imperialist) * Knight Taylor Clemente (Imperialist) * Knight William Sharkskull (Moderate) * Lady Grace Goldtimbers (Isolationist) * Lady Hannah Clemente (Isolationist) * Lady Jade Stormfury (Imperialist) * Lady Margaret Foulvane (Moderate) * Lady Samantha Sunsmythe (Imperialist) * Lady Stardust Clemente (Moderate) Category:Holy Order